O NATAL NA RUA DOS ALFENEIROS
by TrinitySkywalker
Summary: LílianTiago. Os Potter, fugindo do perigo por causa da Profecia, buscam apoio e sgurança na família. Mas descobrem que família nem sempre é formada pelos laços de sangue...Projeto Fanfic100 Tema24.família


**O NATAL NA RUA DOS ALFENEIROS**

**  
**De todas as festas tradicionais, a mais ligada à família é, com certeza, o Natal. A mesa farta da ceia, a troca de presentes, a confraternização. Rever parentes que moram longe. A algazarra das crianças à espera do Papai Noel. Os enfeites pela casa. As músicas natalinas.

Lílian Evans tinha nascido trouxa. Até os onze anos, nunca tinha ouvido falar em coisas como a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, bruxos de verdade, poções e feitiços. O tipo de magia que ela conhecia era outro, estava em coisas como o espírito de Natal, por exemplo. A sua família - o pai, a mãe e a irmã mais velha, Petúnia - costumava passar os Natais em Surrey, assistindo velhos filmes natalinos na televisão, dando presentinhos para os corais típicos natalinos que apareciam na sua porta, decorando a árvore de Natal, trocando presentes e preparando um enorme e delicioso peru para comerem na ceia. Lílian amava o Natal em casa.

Mas, um dia, tudo isso tinha começado a mudar. Lílian recebeu uma carta do diretor de Hogwarts quando completou 11 anos, e assim descobriu que era uma bruxa. Seus pais ficaram surpresos e felizes e ela foi freqüentar a tal escola de magia e bruxaria. E descobriu que era uma bruxa danada de boa, por sinal. Talentosa e popular. Sua vida se encheu de novos amigos, e novidades incríveis como corujas, gatos, poções, feitiços, vassouras que voam e milhares de possibilidades se abriram à sua frente. Voltava para casa louca para compartilhar suas descobertas, suas alegrias, suas novas conquistas. Seus pais pareciam maravilhados com tudo, vibrando sempre. Mas sua irmã, cada vez mais ressentida, enciumada, distante.

Na adolescência, dois anos fazem muita diferença, dizia-lhe a mãe, apaziguando. Talvez, quando tudo isso passar, vocês possam se entender como antes. Ela tem o seu valor, ela ama você. Vocês são muito diferentes, é só isso, isso passa. Talvez a mãe estivesse tentando convencer a si mesma.

Mas o tempo passou. A adolescência passou. Os tempos de escola já estavam longe. A irmã tinha se casado primeiro, e não convidara a irmã, nem o seu namorado. Com a entrada de Valter Dursley na família, a convivência ficou ainda mais difícil. Agora não se tratava mais só de desconforto, ressentimento, ciúmes. Era horror, preconceito, medo, reprovação, o que ela notava no cunhado.

E então, quando ela achava que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores, seus pais tinham morrido. Um acidente de carro horrível, os dois tinham morrido na hora. Lílian estava no sétimo ano de Hogwarts. O choque e o pesar que isso lhe causou foram enormes, a dor pareceu infinita. Tiago Potter já era seu namorado e foi só graças ao apoio dele que ela conseguiu suportar aqueles primeiros dias, sobreviver aos primeiros meses. E digerir o afastamento ainda maior da irmã a partir daí.

Quando acabou a escola, ela e Tiago resolveram se casar. Eram tempos de guerra, parecia ser absurdo esperar pela felicidade. Casou-se sem a presença dos seus pais, para a sua tristeza. E sem a presença da irmã, para sua resignação. Sua vida agora era bruxa. Sua família agora era Tiago e seus amigos dos tempos de escola.

Eles passaram a fazer parte de grupo secreto de resistência ao Lorde das Trevas, o maior e mais maligno bruxo das trevas que o mundo já conheceu. Ela agora era membro da Ordem da Fênix. O líder do grupo era Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor de Hogwarts. Além das atividades secretas, ela continuava seus estudos e seu aprimoramento, seguindo a carreira tão sonhada: trabalhar no Departamento de Mistérios. Ela e o marido tornaram-se Inomináveis.

O tempo passou muito rápido. Com o trabalho e a participação na Ordem da Fênix, os dois estavam sempre ocupados. Mas então ela ficou grávida, para imensa alegria dos dois. Deu a luz a um bebê lindo e saudável, a cara de Tiago, mas com os olhos verdes iguais aos dela, iguais aos da sua mãe. Ah, a mãe teria ficado tão feliz com o neto! Deram ao menino o nome de Harry Tiago Potter.

Mas então, veio o choque. Dumbledore foi à sua casa, no primeiro Halloween do bebê, e contou-lhes sobre uma Profecia. Uma previsão feita alguns meses antes, sobre um bebê que nasceria ao final do sétimo mês, filho de um casal que tinha desafiado Voldemort por três vezes e que o derrotaria. Voldemort tinha ficado sabendo dessa Profecia e acreditava que o seu bebê, o seu pequeno Harry, era a criança da premonição.

Lílian ficou transtornada. Nada no mundo poderia deixá-la tão abalada quanto a possibilidade do seu filhinho correr perigo, no meio de uma guerra tão perigosa e sangrenta. Tiago era maravilhoso, dando todo apoio, mas também estava abalado. Num momento como aquele, a única coisa que ela conseguiu pensar como um porto seguro foi voltar para junto da família, procurar a irmã. Passar o Natal com a irmã. Correr para Surrey.

Agora, algum tempo depois da chegada dos três na Rua dos Alfeneiros, Lílian tinha que fazer força para se lembrar porque tinha tido essa idéia, na verdade. A história toda agora parecia completamente sem cabimento. A convivência era difícil, a distância entre as irmãs era gigantesca. Com o cunhado, então, nem se fala. E ela não podia nem imaginar como não deveria ser ainda mais difícil para Tiago, que era filho único de pais bruxos puro-sangue. A sua esperança, Lílian pensava, otimista, era que o espírito de natal amenizasse as dificuldades e as diferenças e que, ao se aproximar da data, as coisas acabassem se acertando. Ou, talvez, que eles todos conseguissem pelo menos sobreviver razoavelmente até passar essa fase.

Era dia 24 de dezembro de 1980. Petúnia tinha resolvido fazer algumas comprinhas de última hora, e com isso tinha arrastado Lílian a um shopping lotado, cheio de pessoas apressadas e mal-humoradas. Nada a ver com o tal espírito de Natal que Lílian queria, cada vez com menos esperança, resgatar.

Assim, foi uma Petúnia extremamente ansiosa e irritadiça que abriu a porta de casa, de volta das compras, seguida por Lílian cada vez mais desanimada e exausta. Duas irmãs, mas completamente diferentes.

- Bem, Lílian, eu agora vou ferver água para o banho do Dudinha. Por favor, não me acompanhe. Vou colocar máscara esterilizada, não posso ficar com ... com ... alguém como você por perto. Antes, claro, deixe que eu mesma coloque o peru para assar. O Valter não comeria se soubesse que foi você que cozinhou.  
Petúnia vinha falando, numa voz um pouco mais aguda do que o habitual. Lílian não disse nada, apenas sorriu. Vendo Tiago ali, com uma expressão meio malandra, meio culpada, e sentindo sinais de magia na casa, foi logo ao encontro dele, já se sentindo melhor. Alcançou o marido, dando-lhe um beijo leve nos lábios e sussurrou:

- E aí, tudo tranqüilo, i Pontas /i ?

Pelo comentário, e o brilho do seu olhar, Tiago percebeu que ela sabia.

Petúnia, fazendo força para ignorar a presença de Tiago, dirigiu-se a Lílian, num tom falsamente informal:

- Válter vai chegar daqui a pouco. Isso vai nos dar uns... quarenta minutos para o peru terminar de assar e podermos servir o jantar. Farei petit gateau para a sobremesa, que pode ser assado na hora.

Os amigos estavam ali, Lílian não tinha a menor dúvida. Assim que a irmã entrou na cozinha, ela perguntou num sussurro:

- E aí, onde é que eles se esconderam?

Tiago ficou vermelho no mesmo instante, assumindo uma expressão entre culpado e resignado. Seu marido era mesmo transparente, Lílian pensou divertida.

- No armário, embaixo da escada.

Lílian riu baixinho, divertida. Bateu de leve na porta do armário.

- E aí, rapazes, tudo bem? Confortáveis aí dentro?

A porta se abriu um pouco, sem ruído, e os três começaram a gemer:

- Ai, Lil, você bem que podia ter um pouco de pena da gente, não é? Essa sua irmã não pode ser compreensiva? A gente só queria ficar com vocês no Natal, oras...

- Eu sei... É difícil para nós também. Mas estamos aqui de favor, escondidos, fugitivos... Vocês têm que sair. Amanhã, quem sabe, a gente se encontra em algum lugar perto daqui, OK?

Os três fizeram uma reverência cômica, dizendo "seu desejo é uma ordem!" e aparataram.

Lílian abraçou o marido. Sabia o quanto era duro para ele ficar separado dos amigos.

Quinze minutos depois, Valter Dursley, marido de Petúnia, estava chegando em casa. Valter era a pessoa mais desagradavelmente trouxa que Lílian tinha conhecido na vida. Era um homem gorducho, quase sem pescoço, que usava um bigodinho que parecia encerado. Trabalhava numa fábrica de brocas, e falava o tempo todo daquilo com um orgulho que chegava a dar vontade de rir. E a situação ficava ainda mais engraçada quando ela se lembrava de que Tiago não conseguia entender realmente era o QUE ERAM as tais brocas de que ele tanto falava.

Todas as noites, desde que eles tinham chegado a Surrey, ele entrava, olhava com desprezo para Tiago e Lílian, sem cumprimentá-los, e gritava:

- Querida, cheguei! Onde está o meu Dudinha?

E logo começava a reclamar do clima, do trânsito, ou de qualquer outra coisa chata. Nessa noite, mesmo sendo véspera de Natal, não era diferente.

- O frio está um horror lá fora. Dizem que vai nevar a noite toda... O trânsito na cidade está infernal! Essa gente que deixa para fazer as compras de Natal em cima da hora... 

Ele falava meio que para o nada, fingindo ignorar a presença de Lílian e Tiago, enquanto entrava para trocar de roupa e lavar as mãos. Exatamente igual a todas as noites. Petúnia andava de um lado para outro, atarantada. Pendurava enfeites, conferia o jantar na cozinha, arrumava a mesa. Lílian e Tiago se ofereceram para ajudar, mas ela não aceitou, com uma careta. Quarenta minutos depois de elas terem chegado, precisamente, o jantar estava pronto para ser servido. Em silêncio, os quatro sentaram-se à mesa, deixando os dois bebês nos carrinhos.

- Você aceita um copo de vinho? – perguntou Petúnia, dirigindo a palavra a Tiago pela primeira vez no dia.

- Ah, sim, claro. Muito obrigado! - Tiago agradeceu, e Lílian se sentiu tremendamente aliviada, percebendo o esforço que o marido fazia em ser o mais educado possível, em agradar. Mas o perigo era que, empolgado com o pequeno sucesso inicial, Tiago achou que podia fazer mais, puxando uma conversa casual.

– Petúnia, ainda não tive oportunidade de comentar, mas... Que linda a sua decoração de Natal!

- Eu não ponho muito enfeite, junta muita poeira, pode estragar o papel de parede, o Dudinha pode ter alergia e... Muito obrigada. Foi bem cara.

- Ah, na minha casa, meus pais me deixavam fazer a nossa própria decoração... eu desenhava e recortava hipogrifos com gorros vermelhos, e...

Os Dursley fizeram uma careta e se entreolharam. Seguiu-se um novo silêncio desconfortável e Tiago, sentindo-se responsável pelo ambiente estranho, tentou puxar conversa de novo:

- E então, Valter, como é que vai o trabalho?

- Muito bem! Eu fui promovido recentemente. Sou o novo diretor da fábrica de brocas agora, não sei se você sabe... – Ele e Petúnia trocaram um olhar orgulhoso.

Lílian sorriu para o marido, admirando seu esforço. Animado, Tiago continuou:

- Puxa, parabéns... Sabe, o que eu não consigo, na verdade, é entender o que SÃO brocas... Eu não fiz o curso de Estudos de Trouxas em Hogwarts, sabe? Isso é um problema pra mim... Mas é que... Eu sempre preferi matérias com mais... ação, sabe como é? Do tipo: Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Transfiguração, Feitiços... Ah, é claro, mas eu era bom mesmo no Quadribol...

Petúnia e o marido se entreolharam, abismados. Válter começou a ficar vermelho, a veia do pescoço saltando, como se ele estivesse prestes a explodir. Tiago parou a frase no meio, parecendo embaraçado e perplexo com a reação. E Lílian, finalmente, admitiu para si mesma o óbvio. Aquilo não ia dar certo. Nunca. Não havia espírito de Natal que fosse capaz de fazer esse tipo de milagre, ainda mais numa casa onde não havia espaço para magia. Desanimada, ela achou melhor não olhar para Tiago, e manteve o olhar fixo no prato de comida.

Tinha saudades, na verdade. Saudades da mãe amorosa, do pai brincalhão, do ambiente na casa da família Evans nessa época de Natal. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era aceitar que isso era passado e que aquela família não existia mais. Ela não tinha mais família.

Os Dursley resolveram voltar ao comportamento habitual desde que os hóspedes tinham chegado. Isso queria dizer: ignorar a presença deles completamente. Começaram a conversar, como se estivessem os dois sozinhos na mesa. Válter ia começar a contar algo sobre uma grande venda, ou algo assim, quando bateram na porta. 

- Quem pode ser, a essa hora, numa noite como hoje? Você está esperando visitas, querida?

- Não, é claro. Não convidaria ninguém com ... eles... aqui.

- Provavelmente alguém esperando ser convidado para a ceia, vindo assim tarde numa noite como hoje.

Valter levantou-se da mesa extremamente mal-humorado para atender a porta. Nada que saísse da programação o agradava.

- O que o senhor deseja? Eu não quero ser rude, mas é véspera de Natal e... – Valter começou, num tom de voz que realçava a rudeza em cada sílaba.

- Boa noite. Não quero incomodar, senhor, mas preciso falar com os Potter.

- Co...co..como é? PETÚÚNIIAAAA!!

Por um momento, todos ficaram perplexos ao ouvir esse sobrenome. Lílian deixou cair a jarra de suco, que se espatifou no chão com estrondo. Petúnia paralisou, ao ver sua linda jarra de cristal quebrada, e ouvir o marido, prestes a um colapso, chamando-a na porta. Tiago, sem pensar muito, sacou sua varinha do bolso, num gesto rápido.

- Evanesco!

A poça de líquido amarelo do chão imediatamente desapareceu sem deixar vestígios. Tiago, então, apontou a varinha para os cacos de vidro no chão.

- Reparo!

A jarra de cristal imediatamente voltou à velha forma, consertada.

- Accio jarra! Tiago invocou a jarra, pegando-a e entregando-a para a cunhada, num gesto gracioso. Mas, ao invés de vê-la feliz com a sua ação, ele percebeu que ela estava pálida, os lábios muito apertados, pequenas linhas de contrariedade em volta da boca e dos olhos.

- PARE COM ISSO! NÃO QUERO ISSO NA MINHA CASA!  
Valter tinha parado de gritar chamando a mulher. Virou-se para o visitante e perguntou, agressivo:

- E quem é o senhor? Quem deu esse endereço para o senhor? Como ousa aparecer, assim na porta da minha casa? PETÚÚÚNIIIAAAA!!

- Eu sou Severo Snape.

- SNAPE?? Lílian e Tiago deixaram escapar um grito de espanto. 

- Com sua licença, senhor, mas é realmente perigoso ficarmos aqui fora. – Severo disse, com voz educada e firme. 

Lílian recobrou a calma primeiro, e resolveu tomar a iniciativa, antes que o ambiente degenerasse de vez.

- Severo, mas que surpresa! O que você veio fazer aqui? Como soube que estávamos aqui?

- QUEM É ESSE... ESSE... Petúnia não conseguia se decidir como completar a frase, enlouquecida de fúria. Lançou um olhar cheio de nojo, desprezo e indignação na direção de Severo.

Ah, Severo conhecia muito bem aquele olhar. Aquele era o olhar que o seu pai dirigia a ele. Era o olhar que o fizera odiar trouxas. E também, o olhar de muitos colegas da sua época, quando o encaravam. 

- Como vai, Lílian? – Ele dirigiu-se à única pessoa que o interessava ali, ignorando o resto.

- Como vai, Severo? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Foi Dumbledore quem o mandou aqui?

- i Ranhoso! /i - Tiago se levantou com a varinha na mão, sentindo o sangue fervendo. – Pensei que você ia se juntar aos amigos de Lúcio Malfoy numa data como essa... Você não faz parte daquela corja?

- Eu fiz. Mas depois eu cresci, amadureci. Coisa que vejo que não aconteceu com você. – Snape não pôde deixar de responder, com uma careta de desprezo.

- Ora, cale essa boca imunda, Snape! O que você veio fazer aqui, seu Ranhoso filho d& $#?

- Vejo que educação não é realmente o forte do seu marido, i Evans /i ... – Severo comentou, com um brilho de ironia no olhar, frisando o sobrenome de solteira de Lílian. – Eu vim a mando de Dumbledore. Vim numa missão que diz respeito à segurança de vocês.

- Cale a boca, Ranhoso! Você não tem o direito de dirigir a palavra a Lílian! Quantos iguais a ela você já ajudou Voldemort a matar, hein?

Severo ficou muito pálido, mas não respondeu. Lílian observava os dois, e resolveu intervir:

- Tiago, chega! Severo, por que Dumbledore mandou você aqui? O que aconteceu?

- Ah, é verdade, parece que Dumbledore acredita numa história de que o Ranhoso, aqui, se arrependeu, se... redimiu... abandonou aqueles velhos hábitos... Pois a mim você não engana! Dumbledore é bom demais, otimista demais... confia demais. Vai, vai, Snape, volta lá pros seus companheiros, os Comensais da Morte! Nós não precisamos de você aqui!

- CHEGA, TIAGO! - Lílian, exasperada, tentava separar os dois bruxos que se encaravam em desafio e desprezo mútuo no meio da sala.

Os Dursley estavam encolhidos, em pânico. Esse era o pior pesadelo que eles podiam ver materializado. Lílian, então, dirigindo-se a eles, e ao marido, disse, tentando ensaiar uma voz calma:

- Petúnia, por favor, vá com o Valter e o Duda para a cozinha um instante. Leve o Tiago com vocês, ele precisa respirar um pouco. Enquanto isso, eu e Severo podemos conversar.   
Lílian lançou um olhar enérgico para o marido, do tipo que não admite contestação. A irmã, ainda chocada, de olhos fechados, resmungou:

- Vo..você não espera que eu... eu...fale com ele, não é? Você e esse seu marido... e faça o seu bebê tirar o brinquedo do Dudinha da boca! Vou ter que esterilizar tudo de novo!

- Vá, Petúnia!

- Lil, eu não posso deixar você sozinha com ele! Eu não confio nele!

Severo, muito pálido, respondeu:

- Você pode não concordar, Potter, mas o diretor de Hogwarts parece achar que minha colaboração é benvinda.

- Ah, claro. Até que você o traia, apronte alguma armadilha e acabe, quem sabe, matando-o com suas próprias mãos! Nós já perdemos muita gente da Ordem, Ranhoso!

- Tiago, chega! Vá lá pra cozinha com os Dursley, esfrie a cabeça. Eu sei me defender se for preciso. Mas se Dumbledore confia nele, eu também confio. E quero saber o que é tão importante que ele tem a dizer que o fez vir aqui, e enfrentar esse seu ataque de macho.

Furioso, Tiago seguiu os Dursley rumo ao interior da cozinha. Não sem antes advertir:

- OK. Mas eu volto em cinco minutos.

Lílian esperou até que o marido e os cunhados saíssem para virar-se de novo para Severo.

- E então, Severo, o que aconteceu?

- Eu vim avisar vocês de que o Lorde das Trevas sabe que vocês estão aqui. Vocês precisam ir embora. Eu esperei até hoje para vir, porque imaginei que você... que vocês quisessem passar o Natal com a sua família, e... Mas ele convocou uma reunião para essa noite, daqui a pouco. Tenho quase certeza de que planeja um ataque a vocês, hoje ou amanhã.

- Mas... mas... Como isso é possível? Como?

- Não sei, mas um dos amigos de vocês é um traidor. Um deles informou o Lorde das Trevas de cada passo dessa viagem de vocês.

- Quem? - Lílian estava muito pálida agora, seus olhos assustados cheios de lágrimas. Encarou Severo por um breve instante, e ele se sentiu afogar. Mas logo em seguida correu para o carrinho e pegou o filho no colo.

Só então Severo percebeu a presença do bebê ali. Curioso, aproximou-se e olhou para ele. Imediatamente teve que sufocar o furacão de emoções que a imagem daquele bebê produziu nele. Uma miniatura de Tiago! Igualzinho ao pai... com exceção dos olhinhos muito verdes, como a mãe.

- O Lorde das Trevas não contou a ninguém a identidade do espião. Tenho tentado descobrir... – Severo se deu conta do que estava dizendo e, tentando disfarçar o desconforto, completou, num tom irônico. - Como você vê, seu marido tem uma certa razão de querer me entregar aos Dementadores, Lílian. Graças a esse papel que represento, continuo ligado aos Comensais da Morte. Continuo participando de reuniões com o Lorde das Trevas, de ataques e assassinatos...

- Mas você não gosta! Senão, não teria procurado Dumbledore, não teria mudado de lado...

- Eu não vim buscar absolvição, Lílian. Não sei se eu mereço ser absolvido. Talvez no final eu mereça mesmo Azkaban e o beijo dos Dementadores... – Severo abaixou um pouco seu rosto, escondendo-o debaixo da sua cortina de cabelos. Era impossível não lembrar da profecia, do seu papel naquilo tudo.

- Eu não estou aqui para absolvê-lo, Severo, eu não posso fazer isso. Só você mesmo pode. Mas eu conheço você, lembra? Eu sempre disse que você era melhor do que eles. Que você era um bruxo brilhante. E capaz de atos de coragem, de bondade... Eu estava certa, porque Dumbledore, que é o mais inteligente dos bruxos, confia em você. Muito obrigada pela sua ajuda. Um dia, quando tudo isso tiver passado, quando Voldemort tiver sido derrotado, eu espero que sejamos amigos de novo! 

Naquele jeito impulsivo que ele conhecia tão bem, ela se aproximou dele o apertou num abraço, com o bebê no meio dos dois. Depois, afastou-se e disse:

- Mas agora eu acho melhor você ir. Como você deve ter percebido, tenho uma família trouxa, muito, muito trouxa... para acalmar, antes de fugir de novo. Obrigada, mais uma vez! Diga a Dumbledore que eu agradeço a ele também. Feliz Natal! – Ela complementou abrindo um lindo sorriso.

Ele fez uma rápida reverência e saiu porta afora, as vestes pretas esvoaçando com o vento frio. Do lado de fora, teve que se apoiar na parede da casa, recuperando-se do encontro.

Do lado de dentro da casa, Lílian colocou Harry de novo no carrinho e respirou fundo, antes de se dirigir à cozinha. Não ia ser fácil.

Quando abriu a porta, percebeu que a irmã tinha ficado de orelha colada, tentando escutar a conversa, enquanto os homens tinham se sentado, um de cada lado da mesa, mal-humorados, comendo o resto da ceia.

- O que aquele cara queria com a gente? Tiago resmungou, assim que ela entrou.

- Depois eu explico... Primeiro preciso falar com minha irmã. Vocês não querem voltar para a sala? Tenho certeza de que deve estar começando algum programa interessante na TV...

Tiago se animou um pouco. A televisão era um daqueles aparelhos de trouxa que mais o fascinava. Ignorando a má vontade do cunhado, levantou-se. Valter, temendo que aquele estranho fosse tocar na sua preciosa televisão nova, correu na frente.  
Petúnia estava parada, em pé, fitando o horizonte. Os lábios tão apertados que mal dava pra ver mais do que uma linha.

- Petúnia! Precisamos conversar...

- Não vejo motivo, Lílian. Só porque você passou o ultimo mês atrapalhando o andamento da minha casa, impondo sua presença e do seu... marido anormal... Só porque você estragou a minha ceia de Natal?

- Petúnia, eu tenho que te pedir desculpas... eu preciso te contar umas coisas...  
- Eu não quero saber! Eu não quero ouvir!

- Petúnia... – Lílian começou a falar, num tom de voz suave, mas firme.- Você tem lido o jornal ultimamente... assistido as notícias na televisão?

- Sim, como todo mundo.- Petúnia respondeu, nervosa.

- Então você tem visto o que está acontecendo – mortes de troux...- mortes de pessoas comuns, explosões misteriosas, colapso de prédios importantes, mudanças inexplicáveis no clima... e a lista é longa...

- Sim.

- E você já parou para se perguntar o por quê? - Lílian manteve a voz mais firme.

- Ah, essa é fácil, não é? Coincidência. Uma triste coincidência. Coisas desse tipo acontecem todo o tempo, em todo o mundo. Eu não nego que ultimamente esse tipo de coisa tem acontecido com mais freqüência... – Petúnia interrompeu-se, e seus olhos se arregalaram de terror, ao perceber onde a irmã queria chegar.

- Petúnia, têm sido tempos difíceis para todos nós. Há um bruxo muito poderoso que está determinado a controlar tudo – o mundo bruxo e o mundo dos trouxas, ou seja, o mundo dito "normal" para você. Ele é um homem perverso, e o bruxo mais maligno que jamais existiu. Os seus conhecimentos mágicos são imensos, sem comparação com ninguém. E ele tem se tornado mais poderoso a cada dia, cada vez com mais seguidores, entre os bruxos e outras criaturas terríveis.

Petúnia encarava a irmã boquiaberta, os olhos azuis demonstrando que o medo tinha vencido qualquer outro sentimento. Lílian continuou, no mesmo tom:

- Têm sido dias perigosos, Petúnia, para todos. Ninguém sabe quando poderá sofrer um ataque... Ele e os seguidores podem torturar, enfeitiçar e hipnotizar qualquer pessoas para mantê-la sob seu controle, para que ela cometa atrocidades sem nem saber... Existem alguns que parecem estar contra o lado das Trevas mas que secretamente apóiam Voldemort...

- Voldemort?

- Sim, esse é o nome do bruxo das Trevas que lhe falei. Seus seguidores mais leais e malignos se chamam Comensais da Morte...

- E Dementadores? Quem são?  
Lílian olhou para a irmã surpresa com a pergunta. Duas rodelas vermelhas tingiram as bochechas de Petúnia, enquanto ela se explicava:

- Eu... escutei essa palavra... eu escutei aquele rapaz horrível falando deles para você.

- Dementadores são os guardas da prisão dos bruxos. – Lílian começou a explicar compreensiva. – Os bruxos das Trevas, quando são presos, são enviados para a prisão de Azkaban. Os Dementadores são seres horríveis. Estão entre as criaturas mais horríveis que exitem no planeta. Eles infestam os lugares mais sombrios, se alimentando das emoções positivas das pessoas, sugando o que há de bom, deixando apenas o desespero. Mesmo os trouxas podem sentir a presence deles num lugar, mesmo sem conseguir enxerga-los. Aqueles que ficam presos em Azkaban, com o tempo enlouquecem, ou morrem, pelo contato com os Dementadores... a única coisa que acaba sobrando neles são suas piores experiências.

Lílian fez uma pausa para respirar e continuou:

- Mas, voltando a Voldemort... ele e os seus seguidores estão atrás de nós, estão procurando por Tiago e eu. Nós temos fugido desde que Harry nasceu. Nós somos membros de uma organização de resistência, um grupo de bruxos e bruxas que luta contra Voldemort. A Ordem da Fênix. Os membros da Ordem têm sido procurados, caçados...

- Como é? Você veio aqui, ficou na minha casa, e está sendo perseguida por esse... por esse... – Petúnia estava vermelha, engasgada de fúria e de horror.

- Sim, eu vim aqui não só para visitar vocês. Eu e Tiago viemos nos esconder...

- Fora daqui!

- Petúnia... por favor...deixa eu acabar de falar...

- FOR A DAQUI!! VOCÊ E ESSE SEU MARIDO ANORMAL!

A gritaria fez com que os homens corressem para a cozinha. A conversa entre eles também não tinha seguido um caminho agradável. Depois de ligar a televisão e sentar-se na poltrona favorita, Válter tinha anunciado, do seu jeito rude: 

- Aproveitando que estamos só nós dois, quero deixar bem claro: não vou querer a aproximação dos nossos filhos. Não quero amizade entre eles... Filho desse tipo de gente... com essa aberração, só Deus sabe como a laia de vocês se reproduz...

- Do mesmo jeito que a sua. – respondeu Tiago. Seu autocontrole recém-adquirido tinha limites.

Nesse momento, os dois ouviram Petúnia gritar e correram.

- FORA DAQUI!

- Petúnia, me escute...

- CALE A SUA BOCA! FORA DAQUI, SUA ABERRAÇÃO ANORMAL!

- Você é minha única irmã e nem ao menos se importa conosco, não é?

- Eu tinha uma irmã. Mas essa irmã saiu de casa aos 11 anos, foi viver num outro mundo, um mundo de esquisitices... e ela morreu! Você não é a minha irmã! Agora, você vem de repente na minha casa, estraga o meu Natal, o primeiro Natal do meu Dudinha... com essas esquisitices, com essas coisas horríveis... o seu marido estranho e vagabundo... e com esse bruxo horrível e perigoso atrás de vocês!! Você não é minha irmã... vocês todos são umas... ABERRAÇÕES! ABERRAÇÕES PERIGOSAS!!

- Eu acho que você não se importa com nada, você não é capaz de sentir nada! Você vive só para as aparências. Você me chama de anormal? Pense bem, Petúnia! Você é que é a anormal aqui! Você não é humana! Você e suas milhares de regras... a sua água fervida duas vezes para o banho do bebê... sua máscara esterilizada para lidar com ele... seus móveis impecáveis com capa de plástico... os milhares de brinquedos do Duda que ninguém pode encostar... o seu ridículo carro novo... as ridículas brocas...

As duas estavam gritando a plenos pulmões, sem pausa para respirar, lágrimas de raiva nos olhos.

- E NÃO CHAME AS BROCAS DO VÁLTER DE RIDÍCULAS! 

- Vamos embora, Tiago. Pegue o Harry. Petúnia, é uma pena. Eu esperava contar com você, apesar de tudo, mas vejo que eu me enganei. O laço de sangue não é suficiente. Fica tranqüila, eu nunca mais vou procurar você de novo!

- FORA DAQUI! É bom mesmo! Eu nunca mais quero ver vocês dois na minha vida, entendeu bem? NUNCA MAIS!

Lílian abraçou firme o bebê adormecido e aparatou imediatamente. Tiago seguiu-a, mas só depois de fazer a cabeça do cunhado ficar totalmente verde. Não ia durar mais do que duas horas, mas era o mínimo que um Maroto podia fazer... Lílian sorriu, enquanto seguiam para se encontrar com Dumbledore, direto para a segurança de Hogwarts. Era um absurdo ela ter pensado, mesmo que só por um momento, que não tinha família. Tinha Tiago e o bebê. Tinha os Marotos, Sirius, Remo e Pedro, mais do que amigos, praticamente irmãos. E tinha Dumbledore e Hogwarts. Essa era a sua família. 

Petúnia seguiu para a sala, respirando fundo. A primeira coisa que viu foi a jarra de cristal que Tiago tinha consertado com mágica sobre a mesa. Estava linda, limpa e perfeita como nova. Pegou a jarra com força, num movimento incomum, e foi arremessá-la com toda a força no lixo, fazendo com que ela se estraçalhasse em milhares de cacos.

´ 


End file.
